


You Did Good

by Deniera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniera/pseuds/Deniera
Summary: "Come on, big guy."Prompto is looking at him, demanding. He lounges on the sheets as if he's completely unaffected by Gladio's cock pushing in and out of him, only the red of his cheeks betraying his bored facade.





	You Did Good

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just wanted to write a quick, smutty drabble and then... well. 
> 
> I'm playing around with writing styles and such at the moment, so I'd be happy if you let me know what you think. 
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta read.

 

"Harder."

Gladio groans and grinds his pelvis against slender hips.

He is on top of Prompto, who is spread out under him on the white sheets, glaring up.

Gladio's back is sweaty, as is his forehead where his brows are tightly knit together. He bites his lip, but can't seem to stop it from quivering.

"Come on, big guy."

Prompto is looking at him, demanding. He lounges on the sheets as if he's completely unaffected by Gladio's cock pushing in and out of him, only the red of his cheeks betraying his bored facade.

Gladio snaps his hips back, thrusts forward in an abrupt motion and tries to not let show how much the hard, sudden exhale he pushes out of Prompto pleases him.

"Like this," Prompto moans in approval and puts one of his hands on Gladio's heaving chest, "but faster."

Gladio mewls and pushes his body. His thighs and arms are burning from exertion, with Prompto having him kept in this position for what feels like hours, never allowing Gladio enough to actually get off while Prompto had come once already - the remains still painting his body.

But maybe now, Gladio thinks as he pounds hard into the smaller man under him, groaning and watching Prompto lean his head back in delight, a blissful smile on his face.

"That's it, big guy," he gasps, his hand slowly pushing from Gladio's chest towards his throat. Prompto opens his eyes and lifts his head again to watch Gladio, then spreads his legs wider to watch Gladio's cock disappear in him.

"Look at that," he moans, laughing, "how perfect your cock fits me." He looks at Gladio again, eyes twinkling while his whole body rocks with the force of Gladio's thrusts. His hand hovers over Gladio's throat.

"Look at it, big guy. You are made for me." Prompto's hand closes around him, applying enough pressure for Gladio's mouth to fall open. He shivers violently and looks down to where Prompto wants him, watches his cock stretch the small body under him obscenely, moving in and out with wet noises. He moans.

He loves it. Prompto is the only one who can take him like this with ease.

Prompto spreads his legs even wider and smirks at him, panting. "You've been good today," he gasps, "so hard-working. Come on."

Gladio licks his dry lips, hips snapping forward. He's burning. Prompto leans back and relaxes under him - this is it, a silent sign for Gladio to finally, hopefully, bring it to an end.

He adds a little swivel to his thrusts to make sure to hit Prompto's prostate and moans at the sight of Prompto slowly stroking himself out of tune with Gladio's violent punding, while his other hand remains on Gladio's throat, a permanent, threatening presence. His cock looks delicious, a bright pink, rock hard and wet with precome; he'd love to touch it, bring Prompto to completion, but he's not allowed.

He licks his lips again, imagining the feeling of Prompto's cock on his tongue, the salty taste.

Prompto laughs, stroking himself faster. "You little whore. So hungry for me, even though you're burried in me to the hilt."

Gladio whimpers when Prompto suddenly clenches around his cock, and his hips buck forward.

"Is this not enough for you? Do you want my cock, too? All the way down your throat until you gag on it?" Prompto gasps and strokes himself faster. "That's what you want? Choke on my dick? Have me fill you with my come?"

Gladio nods desperately. He wants. He wants so much.

"You little cockwhore," Prompto groans, throws his head back and comes all over himself.

Gladio fucks him right through it, once because Prompto hasn't told him to stop or slow down, but also because he is desperately chasing his own orgasm now. His muscles are shaking with exhaustion and he's wet with sweat, skin still burning.

Prompto is catching is breath under him, body still rocking involuntarily with Gladio's thrusts, and then he's back to himself, pushing himself into a half-sitting position that has Gladio struggle with his balance for a moment and makes him lose his connection with Prompto.

"That was good," Prompto breathes. "You did so well, big guy. C'mere." He spreads his legs, inviting Gladio back into him. "C'mere."

Gladio quickly positions himself and drives back into Prompto's heat, panting. He carefully keeps his hands on the sheets, still not allowed to touch while his hips piston forward.

"Good." Prompto's hand returns to his throat. "So good, big guy," he whispers, his face close to Gladio's.

His hand clenches around him, making Gladio choke. "You're doing so well." Prompto is watching him attentively, almost curious.

Gladio's head goes light with the little oxygen he's able to breathe in under his exhaustion, his rapid movement, and Prompto's hand tight around his throat. His mouth falls open and noises he doesn't register anymore fall out of him. Prompto's image in front of him swims with his unclear vision, only the vibrant blue of his eyes anchoring Gladio.

He desperately gasps for air, pounding into Prompto, all while Prompto's smooth, sweet voice keeps talking to him, his hand firm against Gladio's throat, applying constant, heavy pressure.

"Come on, big guy," Gladio hears him coo. "Come on. You've been so good. Fill me up."

His hand clenches again around Gladio's neck and with a desperate choking sound Gladio pushes himself hard into Prompto and comes.

Prompto keeps his iron grip around him and Gladio's whole body shudders violently with the force of his orgasm, and he can't help but squeeze his eyes shut, shutting out at least one of his senses in his overstimulation.

His vision goes black and the next thing he knows is that he's lying on Prompto, probably smouldering him with his weight, both of them flush against the soggy sheets.

Gladio his breathing heavy, inhaling air like a dying man and Prompto is softly petting his head and his back.

He tries to open his eyes and fails. He feels completely drained.

"Are you back?" Prompto whispers, unable to keep the worry out of his voice. "Gladdy?"

Gladio nods, hoping it's enough. He doesn't trust his voice yet.

"Good," Prompto says and hugs him tight. "You did so well, so good for me. You were so beautiful. Are you okay?"

Gladio nods again and tries to move his arms to push himself up at least a little. Prompto clings to him and his muscles burn so much that he quickly decides to just loosely hug Prompto back. The praise washes over him, soothing. 

"I'm good," he tries, voice rough. Could be worse, Gladio decides. He sighs and nuzzles his face into Prompto's neck. "I feel great. Thank you, babe. You're amazing when you're like this." He feels Prompto grow hot under him and can't supress an amused smile at the change in demeanour.

The exhaustion is quickly getting the better of him and he's almost gone already when he feels Prompto's lips against his head and hears him softly whisper: "Love you."

Gladio smiles and tightens his arms around him. "Love you, too," he murmurs and falls asleep to Prompto's happy giggle.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious ones, [here is the gif that prompted me to write this](https://the-missus-calling.tumblr.com/post/160644937105/domme-chronicles-unf-i-adore-wrapping-my-hand) (nsfw)


End file.
